Move On, Move Away
by loveitall
Summary: **reposted** Troy gets his movie break and left to film leaving Gabriella heartbroken. Gabriella moves on and ironically, when Troy comes back…she has a boyfriend, how will this affect their friendship? And how will Troy feel when he sees her so happy?
1. Move On, Move Away

**Title:** **Move On, Move Away**

**Author:**_ xpinkittyx_

**Summary**_:Troy get his movie break and left to film leaving Gabriella heartbroken. Gabriella moves on and ironically, when Troy comes back…she has a boyfriend, how will this affect their friendship? And how will Troy feel when he sees her so happy? Will this end a Troyella?_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

Chapter 1: Phone Call

"Shar, do you think I'll get over Troy? I mean loads of my dreams are filled with Troy and he had such a hot body and…" Gabriella was interrupted by her best friend and dorm room mate Sharpay.

"Ok, I get the point…sooo many boys have asked you out, but you haven't given them a chance, you just rejected them. Maybe the only way to get over him is to move on, go out with someone else!" Sharpay said encouragingly with a smile on her face "After all, it's only been 6 months!"

Flashback

"_Gabi…" Troy dreaded to tell her the news "I think we should break up…"_

"_What?" Gabriella was scared that she had heard what Troy had said correctly_

"_Well you know, I don't feel the passion anymore, the spark," Troy told her, not wanting to hurt her feelings. _

_Gabriella had so many thoughts running through her mind and she replied with a small "Ok…" before running off and letting her eyes well up_

End of Flashback

"You're right, but first it's tome for our movie showdown!" Gabriella reminded Sharpay before she set her up on a date

"Yay!" Both girls shouted

" I'll get Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi," Sharpay called first

" Fine, I'll get the movies," Picking the movies was always the hardest job because of you picked movies that they didn't like, you would have to go back and chose another one.

Gabriella picked up The Notebook, The Break-up and Mr and Mrs Smith before returning to her dorm room to find everyone there.

Ok, so what do you wanna watch first? I have The Notebook, Mr & Mrs Smith and The Break-Up,"

"Personally, I don't wanna watch any of 'em, they seem so soppy," Chad said, reading the summaries of the movies

"Except for Mr &Mrs Smith," Ryan said

"I wanna watch The Notebook, I haven't seen that in ages!" Sharpay said excitedly

"No! No! No!" Chad shouted

"We watched that last week," Ryan said and Chad nodded his head in agreement

"But it's a classic! We have to watch it," Taylor pleaded with her boyfriend

"If Troy were here, he would back me up then it would be 4 against 3, we'd have a better chance,"

Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor fell silent, Chad realised what he said and quickly put his hand to his mouth,

"I'm so sorry Gabi," Chad said softly

"It's ok, I've moved on now," Gabriella replied, but was thinking about how Troy had probably found a girlfriend.

*****

The 5 sat watching the movie, Gabriella had forgotten about Troy and was interested in their third movie.

Gabriella's P.O.V

"Wow, this movie is really interesting, Jennifer Aniston is a really funny actress," she thought

_Ring ring, _Chad's phone rang, it was a really funky tune, I wonder who it was.

"Hello?" Chad asked

"Oh hi man! Wait lemme put you on loudspeaker!" Chad said to his phone. I signalled to Kelsi to stop the movie. I wonder who Chad was speaking to, I hope it wasn't one of his basketball friends again!

"Uh there's the button," Chad said, he couldn't find it

Then a familiar voice came on, someone I hadn't heard in ages…

**I've left a cliffy! I bet you can guess who it is..  
I'll update again in a couple of days, PROMISE! :)  
Please REVIEW :)**


	2. Questions

Chapter 2: Questions

Sharpay's P.O.V

"Troy…," Gabi whispered softly so no one could hear

"Uh, hey people, who's there?" Troy from the phone

"There's me Kelsi, Chad, Taylor and …" I began only to be rudely interrupted by Troy

"Is _she_ there?" he asked

Immediately I saw Gabi's change of face and she rushed to her bedroom, how could Troy ask for her like that?

"Um, you shouldn't have said that dude," Chad replied

"She just ran into her bedroom, you know you're on loud speaker right?" Ryan asked

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I'll call back later!" Troy said worriedly and hung up

Me, Taylor and Kelsi hurried to the locked door of Gabriella's room and hoped she was ok. We exchanged silent glances as we heard Gabi let out a quiet sob

Gabriella's P.O.V

So many questions that I had forgotten about ran through my head when I heard Troy's voice. Why did he ask if I was there specifically? Does he still like me? Has he got a girlfriend? I cried my eyes out as I clutched my pillow and let make-up run down my face.

I heard them whispering to one another outside to one another, I heard the shuffling of feet and some people left, I didn't really care who, I just wanted to be alone.

No One's P.O.V

_Knock knock_

No answer

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Gabriella said muffled hiding her face in her pillow. The three other girls huddled around Gabriella and looked at her sad face.

"Don't worry, he didn't mean it in a harsh way," Kelsi said sitting next to Gabriella and stroking her back

"He's just missing you that's all," Taylor added, Gabriella's face stayed unchanged

"I've got you some food, there's chocolate, chocolate, more chocolate and …and apple," Shar offered her the food

"Err…I'll have the apple if you really want me to," Gabriella replied quietly. The girls stayed in Gabriella's room and tried to cheer her up, in the end, they decided to go shopping the next day

When Kelsi and Taylor reached their dorm, they had a chat;

"I think we should find Gabriella a date soon, or else she'll be moping over Troy forever!" Taylor took off her shoes and made her way to her room, Kelsi followed

"I agree,"

"How about tomorrow at the mall, we'll get her off with someone!" Taylor was saying her thoughts out loud and not talking directly at Kelsi

"I agree,"

"We should get her something really nice to wear and I'm sure Shar will agree," Taylor kept talking

"I agree,"

"Would you stop agreeing and start brainstorming!"

"Sorry, " Kelsi said timidly "How about we go over to their place early and help her decide what to wear"

"See what you brain can do instead of saying the same thing all the time, you're a genius…

The two spent hours deciding what to do before calling Shar with the details. They decided to make a schedule that they could do;

_Schedule_

_9:30 Try to wake up_

_11:30 Go to Shar's and Gabi's_

_1:30 Leave for the mall_

_1:45 Arrive, shop and find Gabi a boyfriend (or get her to go on a date!)_

The two girls eventually fell asleep constantly talking about tomorrow

* * *

I rushed this chapter but I hope you review. Please, pretty please!  
okay, bye!

lovelovelove.


	3. Shopping Date

**Thanks for all the great reviews! So this is the chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3: Shopping Date

The girls slept in late and were now rushing to do their make-up and hair.

"taylor, pass me the mascara," Kelsi asked, both girls were fighting for the bathroom mirror.

"Wait, I need to use tayloristuriser…now where did I put it?…"

"Tay-mascara?" Kelsi asked frustrated

"Oh, yeah sorry," Taylor said grabbing the mascara and giving it to Kelsi

"Thanks,"

"So, how do you think Gabi will be today?"

"I hope she's better than yesterday,"

"Hurry up Kelsi, we're gonna be late!"

"Well you're the one who only has tayloristuriser!" Kelsi argued

"Oh, be quiet," Taylor, said playfully

*****

"The day was gonna be fun! We're going to the mall!" thought Gabriella, "Hopefully I'll get something good to wear!"

Knock knock

"I'll get it," Shar shouted

"Hey," Taylor and Kelsi said in unison

"Why are you here so early?" Gabriella asked confused "I thought we were meeting at the mall?"

"We just thought you might need our help to dress," Taylor said not telling Gabriella the whole truth behind that explanation.

"Errr…ok then," Gabriella replied

"Ok, then," Sharpay clapped, "let's begin!"

The girls began straightening Gabriella's hair and applying her make-up

*****

The girls finished and headed to the mall quickly.

Gabriella's P.O.V

The girls made me feel so much better than last night, I just wanted to give them all a big hug.

"Let's shop!" Shar announced

"Hey! Let's go into Topshop first!" Taylor quickly rushed into that store, we all followed

"You should buy this! It'll go perfectly!" Shar said to me

"Ok…Oh how about this one," I said taking the top off the rack and holding it to my body

"Yeah,I have that in pink," Kelsi told me

"I think red would suit you," Taylor added

"OK, lemme buy these, you comin' in the queue?"

"No, I've nothing to buy here, we'll wait for you outside," Shar and Kelsi said to me as they headed out

The line is longer than I thought, they'd better wait for me…

"That'll be £26.99, thank you,"

"Um here, "I gave her the money from my purse, collected the money and left. I looked around for Shar's blonde hair, and by accident someone walked into me…

No-one's P.O.V

Gabriella's shopping fell on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the boy said helping her up "I wasn't looking,"

"It's alright," Gabriella said dusting her skirt. She looked up to see who she was talking to, there stood a cute boy with electric blue eyes and blonde hair (exactly like Troy)

"Hi, I'm Matt," He put out his hand

"Gabriella," she shook his hand and stared at him for a while.

"I'm not usually like this, but do you wanna go out sometime?" Matt asked wondering if she had a boyfriend

Gabriella thought for a minute

"Well, I…umm" Gabriella began debating whether to wait for her true love or to move on.

"Oh, I get it, you have a boyfriend…sorry, I'll just go now," he started to walk away

"Matt, I have a spare day tomorrow," Gabriella told a shocked Matt as he turned around to face her

"Great! Where do you live?"

"Well, I go to UCLA…"

"So do I! Which dorm?"

"365,"

"I live near you! I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow,"

"Ok then!"

The two separated to reveal Taylor, Shar and Kelsi watching the two

Gabriella felt so happy, she had accepted a date with the cutest boy in the world! She was going to need clothes, time to get shopping!

Ring ring

Shar's phone rang, "Lemme get this, you guys go on," she told them

"Hello," she answered

"Guess what Troy told me?" Chad asked hurridley

"I dunno. Tell…"Sharpay replied

"He'll be back soon! Isn't that great? Tell Gabi! Thanks, bye!"

"But…"Sharpay began but Chad had already hung up

*****

Knock knock

"Gabi! Your date is – Oh my gosh." Sharpay called opening the door to reveal a blonde haired blue eyed…

* * *

Another cliffy, bet you can guess who this is…can u? R&R! It looked longer on paper… REVIEW :)

lovelovelove.


	4. Surprise

**Sorry it took so long to update! I had loads of homework and I'm crap at it so…anyway Chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise?

_Recap_

"_Gabi your date is – Oh my gosh.," Sharpay called, opening the door to reveal a blonde-haired blue-eyed…_

…to reveal a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Matt! Gabriella came out wearing a strapless red dress that reached her knees with a thick black ribbon under her bust.

"Wow! You look amazing," Matt gazed at Gabriella

"You're not too bad-looking yourself," she replied flirtatiously as they left

"So where are we going?" she asked

"Well because it's a first date, how about a movie?"

"Sure,"

"Sharpay quietly whispered to her, "He is one cute looking guy!" before she left.

The two chose a film, just the one Gabriella wanted to see!

XxXxX

Back at Gabriella's dorm-room

_Knock knock_

"Gabriella, are you back already? That must have been some really bad…" Sharpay opened the door. Troy stood in the doorway, Sharpay gasped

"Hi, so can I come in?" he asked

"Um yeah, sure," Sharpay said willingly leading him in

"So, where's Gabriella?" Troy asked looking around

"Um, well she…um has um…sort of…"Sharpay began not wanting to tell Troy that she moved on

"Is she sick? Is she alright? What happened to her?" Troy questioned Sharpay

"Um, I think Tay and Kelsi know where she is, they're on level 3, downstairs,"

"Oh,ok thanks, see you later,"

"Um, Troy, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked cautiously

"No, I was thinking of someone else…"Troy replied and left to find Taylor and Kelsi

Sharpay rang Taylor's phone

(Sharpay, _Taylor_)

"Taylor, hurry, Troy is going to you, don't tell him where Gabi is! Promise?" Sharpay called hurriedly

"_What? He's here now?"_

"Yes, just don't tell him or else he's ruined!" Sharpay shouted down the phone and hung up

This is bad really bad what can we do? Taylor thought

"_Well what should we tell him?"_

"I dunno, make something up…hurry," and with that Sharpay hung up

Back to Gabriella and Matt

By the end of the film, Gabriella's head was lying on Matt's shoulder, while his arm was around Gabriella and rested on her shoulder. She felt happier than she was before.

XxXxX

Gabriella's P.O.V

He was so sweet, he let me rest on his shoulder, he bought the popcorn and he bought the tickets! He reminds me of someone, but who? I can't put my finger on it!

No One's P.O.V

Matt lead Gabriella back to her dorm-room and before she could enter through her door, he kissed her, Gabriella was surprised but responded, pressing her lips to his, she felt his tongue roll into hers and she did the same, she hadn't felt like this in a long time, kissing someone she had just met.

20 minutes ago in Taylor and Kelsi's dorm-room

_knock knock_

I bet that's Troy, pretend she went to…the shops…" Taylor started

"Down the road…" Kelsi added

"To get some drinks!" Taylor said "Just say that, ok!"

Taylor opened the door and acted shocked

"Is that you Troy?" she asked

"You look slimmer, did you lose weight?" Kelsi joked

"Um hey guys, I was wondering if you've seen Gabi," Troy asked "I haven't seen her and I want to tell her something,"

"Um, she'll be back later, she went down to the shops down the um road to get some drinks, "Taylor recited their cover-story over the real reason, she felt bad for lying to Troy

"Oh, ok, I'll go back up to talk to Sharpay and you know, catch up…talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Taylor said

"Sure," Kelsi added closing the door after Troy left

"Few that was close…Gabriella will be so angry at us for making her go to the mall to get a boyfriend and buy hot new clothes," Taylor said frustrated

"Maybe she really has moved on," Kelsi said to a pacing up and down Taylor

Present Time

Troy went back to Sharpay's after he spoke to Taylor and Kelsi. Sharpay and Troy were talking for a while before he decided to leave and surprise Gabriella another day, just as he opened the door to leave, Matt and Gabriella were still making-out, her hands around his neck and his arms around her petite waist kissing each other passionately.

"Gabriella…" Troy whispered, his heat shattered into a million pieces

"Troy," Gabriella replied, wiping her mouth looking at Troy's broken face

"Your boyfriend?" he asked. _Of course he was her boyfriend, why else would she be kissing him, _Troy thought'

"Well Troy, you didn't expect me to wait for you, I moved on…"

"Hey, I'm Matt," Matt greeted Troy, "You must be Troy, that's just what she called you,"

"Umm yeah…" an awkward silence

"I'd better go now," Matt said, he kissed Gabriella on the cheek and left

"Bye," Gabriella said softly looking at the ground

"You er.. wanna come in?" Gabriella asked searching for the keys

"Um no, I was hoping we could talk…"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, come back here to the park down the road…!! 11 o'clock?"

"Yeh, I go to UCLA now so I should be around," and Troy left

Gabriella entered her dorm-room to find Sharpay looking through the eye-hole

"Why didn't you tell me he was back?" Gabriella asked, it was a rhetorical question and with that she ran into her bedroom.

* * *

So tell me what you think, at least 5 reviews? so R&R! I know this chapter isn't really good, but I promise that they will get better!

lovelovelove.


	5. 11 O'Clock

Chapter 5: 11 O'clock

_Ring ring_

Gabriella's P.O.V

(Matt, _Gabriella_)

"I'll get it," I called, I wonder if its Matt, we were supposed to plan our second date before we were interrupted by Troy,

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Gabi," I instantly recognised Matt's voice

"_Hey yourself_," I said flirtatiously

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked

"_How 'bout shopping?"_ I said enthusiastically

"Ok, meet me at the mall in 10minutes," Matt replied hanging up

"Yes! Gabriella has a date! I have a date!" I sang dancing around Shar who was looking at me like I was crazy

"Whatever," she replied playfully "Don't you have to meet Troy in 15 mins…you shouldn't be late…he's um... told me stuff..." Shar said fading away her sentences

"Oh my gosh! Troy, I completely forgot…what am I gonna do?" I was completely panicked

"Duh, isn't it obvious, stand him up…" Shar said in a duhing (sp?) tone "Unless you still have feelings for him?.." Shar left me with that thought, I hated it when she guilt-tripped me!

Troy's P.O.V

I was waiting in the park with 2 cups of coffee. One for me, and one for Gabriella. She still had 10 minutes to come, but I wanted to come early just in case. I wonder why I asked her to meet me, when I saw how happy she looked with "Matt" her boyfriend. I know I feel something for her, but how can I tell her, I did break up with her…I remember how happy we were…

End of P.O.V

_Flashback_

"Hey my beautiful angel," Troy said smiling at Gabriella

"Hi cutie," Gabriella replied, smiling her winning smile

"What'da you wanna do?"

"How 'bout playing some b-ball?" Gabriella answered

"You don't like playing ball!" Troy replied

"Anything to make you happy," Gabriella replied sweetly

"So how about we add a twist, if I score, you owe me a kiss each time," Troy smiled

"Ok then,"

Troy kissed Gabriella before starting the game, Troy scored 6 times in a row and each time he won a passionate kiss from Gabriella.#

"How about if I score, you've got to buy me an ice-cream, chocolate flavour," Gabriella said hoping she would score and she did with ease!

" So where did you put my ice-cream?"

"Ok, here it is, let's sit over there so I can watch you eat it,"

"You're so cheesy," she replied

As they were walking, Gabriella tripped and her ice-cream landed on Troy's shirt and amazingly, she ended up sitting in Troy's lap on the bench. They looked into each other's eyes intently, Troy gazed at Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes asking himself, "Does she love me as much as I love her?"

Gabriella gazing into Troy's electric blue eyes and wished that moment would last forever…

_End of Flashback_

Troy's thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice, one he had heard just a minute ago in his flashback

"Hiya," he turned around to see Gabriella, she was wearing a blue V-necked jumper and a pink pleated mini skirt, she looked cute, cuter than before

"Hi," Troy said, he remembered he held the coffee and offered it to her,

"Coffee?"

"Cappuccino?" Troy and Matt said at the same time, both wishing Gabriella would chose theirs.

_Pause time_

_Gabriella's thought_

Whose should I choose? I think I have to choose Matt because he is my boyfriend, but I have cappuccinos, but if I take Troy's, he'll think I like him again, but I don't it's just that I prefer coffee…what should I do?

_End of Gabriella's thought_

_Play time_

"Thank's Troy," Gabriella hesitated

Yes! I knew she liked her coffee! Troy thought

Why didn't she choose mine? I can't believe she choose her ex over me! Matt thought

Actually why is Matt here? Troy thought

"Wasn't this a private conversation?" Troy asked

"Um, you didn't say so, so I bought Matt, did you want to speak to me alone?" she asked casually

"Oh, it doesn't matter now," Troy said turning away

"Troy, didn't you want to tell me something?"

" Oh…" Troy tried to think of an excuse, "I'm staying at UCLA and will be staying here till the end of the year," he replied, unexpectedly, Gabriella ran up to him and hugged him

"Yay! You're staying!" she replied like a little kid. Troy wanted to hug her forever, her hair felt so soft and sensuous. She reluctantly pulled away and, "See you later Troy," and ran back to Matt where they walked to the mall, hand in hand.

**

* * *

**

**So hopefully you liked that! I know it wasn't very good, getting writers block so I need your suggestions! Thanks for all the great reviews;**

lovelovelove.  
xx


	6. Cheater, Cheater, Kissed a Cheerleader

**Hey guys, did you have a great week! It was fantastic especially as there was snow, and living in England there is barely any of that! Such a shame we had to go to school when other people didn't! Like I said before "SCHOOL SUCKS!!" Back to the story…**

**Chapter 6: Cheater Cheater Kissed Your Sister**

Matt was outside homeroom waiting for Gabriella to arrive when Troy walked up to him

"Matt, I need you to answer seriously, is Gabi happy with you?"

"Um… I guess," Matt replied unsure

"Ok…well, just look after her and…don't hurt her," Troy replied, "Like I did," he said in an undertone

"I suppose I should just move on, I should have never broken up with her, what was I thinking?" he muttered to himself walking into class.

xXxXx

At Lunch

Gabriella, Matt, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan were sitting at the lunch table.

"Hey, Troy," Shar called waving her hand at Troy

"We've got a space, man," Chad added

"Well, do you have a space for two?" Troy asked taking the hand of a blonde haired cheerleader.

Gabriella was shocked and was thinking "how could he get over me that quickly? I took me 6 months to get over him!"

The group spent the rest of lunch talking too Marissa (Troy's girlfriend) and asking her questions. Gabriella couldn't be bothered and decided to leave.

"Matt, I'm gonna go," Gabriella started to leave the table

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow…oh no I can't, my step-sister is coming over from California and I haven't seen her in years!" Matt stated

"Ok then, I'll call you," Gabriella kissed Matt on the cheek before she left for her dorm-room. 5 mins after, Troy had only just noticed Gabriella had left

"Where did Gabi go?" he asked

"Oh, she told me she was bored and went back-up," Matt replied

"Oh, yeah,"

"…and I love getting my nails done at…" Marissa was talking to the girls in the background

xXxXx

Ring ring

"Hello?" Gabriella asked

"Hey this is Jack," (her recording coach)

"Hey Jack,"

" So guess what?"

"Umm,"

"You dunno…I'll tell you, you've got a special recording deal, meet me tomorrow at the recording studio, you know 2 blocks away from UCLA,"

"Yeh great I'll be there," Gabriella giggled

"ok, make sure you have a good voice, take care now,"

"Bye Jack," Gabriella laughed, she loved the way Jack always made their calls so short but informational

xXxXx

Heading to the recording studio the next day, she saw Troy locking lips with Marissa right in front of her.

Gabriella's P.O.V

What is he doing that for, it's a bit too much for a show of affection, he only met her yesterday!

I was too concerned with thoughts that I walked straight into the door…whoops! When I got up there, I saw my recording coach and …Jesse McCartney! I was doing a duet with him, the "hottest" boy in America according to the Teen Choice Awards

"Hi, I'm Jesse," His smile made me melt

"Hi," I giggled "Gabriella," we looked into each other's eyes, that reminded me of what happened when Troy and I were rehearsing for Twinkle Town …

We spent the rest of the day singing, the rumours were true, he was hot and had the voice of an angel!

xXxXx

Troy's P.O.V

Today I met my friend, Jesse, he was my friend when I got the movie deal, he sings as well, but he's not as good as me! Ha! I crack my self up! Wait, that was so uncool.

"Hey Troy," Jesse called

"Jesse, over here," I called, we man-hugged and sat down to talk

"So where have you been all day?" I asked

"I was recording a new album, dude, you should have seen that girl! Had a fantastic voice, do you know if she's dating anyone?" Jesse asked me

"Do I know her?" I couldn't give him an answer if I didn't know who he was talking about, "I'm not psychic,"

"Yeh, it's Gabriella Montez your co-star in Twinkle Town, do you know if she's dating anyone? He asked again with added information

I remembered she was dating MATT and how I feel so jealous so I tried to make her jealous..

"Yeh, sorry she is, he's called Matt, too bad man,"

"Don't worry, I'll find someone else," he laughed "Hey, did you know her song "Come back to me" was written about some dude who actually broke her heart!"

"Really," who could that be, I hope I wasn't the one who caused her to do that

"I know, I mean who could be so mean to actually break such a fantastic girl's heart? It sounds really harsh…"

xXxXx

Gabriella's P.O.V

I was walking through the park from the studio (it was a short-cut) back to UCLA when I thought I saw Matt behind a tree. I ran up to surprise him, bit I thought I heard kissing sounds, I was gonna jump on him, but I realised that another girl was kissing him…

"How could you do this?" I shouted at him and ran away

"Wait Gabriella!"

"I turned around "What, why don't you leave me alone?"

"…Ur …she is my sister, she came onto me! I didn't mean for her to kiss me!"

"Save it, for someone's whose face is plastered to yours!" I shouted and ran all the way back to UCLA, I had watery eyes, but not tears, the one person I thought this could work with, ruined… I bumped into someone while running

"Sorry…" she said not looking up and walking past

"Gabriella?" he asked, she turned around , "What's wrong?" he was concerned

"Nothing, I broke up with my boyfriend," seeing it was Jesse

"Yes, I have the chance, if she's on the rebound," he thought "Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeh, actually I feel great," she smiled at him

"Do you want me to walk you back to UCLA,"

"Umm, I have a free period, we can get some ice-cream or something?" she asked

"Great! I mean sure," he said smiling at her

This is going so well, she's so perfect for me, and she's in my arms, well technically I'm hugging her, I wonder what Troy will say when he sees I have her

"Hellooo?" Gabriella was waving her hand in front of Jesse

"Hey, sorry spaced out a minute,"

" You ok dreamer? Your ice-cream's melting"

He looked down onto his clothes to see no ice-cream stains

"ha ha very funny, joker!" he laughed, this reminded Gabriella of Troy, but she didn't really care, Troy was now nothing to her as he has is own girlfriend, she didn't love Troy anymore, she had someone else in mind, or did she?

Troy's P.O.V

SO today Gabriella got a recording duet with Jesse my mate, apparently her boyfriend Matt cheated on her and now she's going out with Jesse, she said to me, but that's not like Gabriella, she wouldn't go out with a boy she's just met and that's been twice in a row!

No… why am I feeling things for Gabi…why am I calling her Gabi, it's Gabriella. She's not my girlfriend, Marissa is. I can't fall for Gabriella again! I just can't do it!_

* * *

_

lovelovelove.  
xpinkittyx


End file.
